MISSION STATEMENT: The essential mission of the Program Evaluation Resource Center (PERC) is to help stimulate and facilitate the development of planned change as a legitimate and independent mental health services discipline by explicating the link between change and program evaluation. PROGRAM OBJECTIVES: To fulfill this mission, PERC has undertaken four programmatic objectives. a. Magazine: "To regularly publish a magazine focused on the topics of change and evaluation". b. Research: "To undertake disciplined empirical inquiry into the constituents of successful planned change, particularly as such change relates to evaluation". c. Technical Assistance: "To develop and test workable strategies and techniques for facilitating evaluation and planned change." d. Dissemination: "To implement a dissemination program to ensure that information on change and evaluation reaches those who can use it to facilitate innovation."